Vitor Vianna vs. Sam Alvey
The fight was Vitor Vianna's Bellator debut, in the quarterfinals of the Bellator season five middleweight tournament. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Alvey landed a leg kick. Vianna landed an inside kick. Four thirty left. Vianna landed a leg kick. Alvey replied. Alvey was southpaw. Four fifteen. Vianna was sizing him up. "Punch him!" a woman shrieked. Four minutes. Vianna blocked a high kick. Alvey landed a leg kick. Three thirty. Vianna ate a straight left and then landed a big left hook over the top. Beautiful striking. Three fifteen as Alvey landed another straight left. Alvey stumbled Vianna with a left hand. He ate a body kick. Three minutes. Alvey landed a body kick there, partially blocked. Two thirty-five. Alvey landed a leg kick. Two fifteen as Vianna landed an inside kick. Two minutes. Vianna landed a hard blocked high kick. Vianna landed a chopping hard inside kick. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Vianna's nose was bleeding. Alvey landed a leg kick and dodged a body kick. One minute. Alvey landed a leg kick. Alvey stuffed a single to the clinch. Vianna had a tight body lock with thirty. Fifteen. Alvey kneed the thigh and landed some right hands inside. Alvey stuffed a single and a trip. The first round ended. 10-9 Alvey there. The second round began and they touched gloves. Alvey landed a hard leg kick. Four thirty-five. The sound cut off there. Four fifteen. Vianna landed a left hook dancing forward. Alvey landed a leg kick. Vianna was pushing the pace now. Four minutes. Alvey landed an excellent straight left and another and a leg kick. They clinched. Three thirty-five as Alvey kneed the body. He kneed the body again. Vianna replied. Three fifteen. Alvey kneed teh thigh there. Vianna worked a double with three minutes. Alvey stuffed it. Alvey kneed the body again. He turned the clinch around. Vianna worked a double and GOT it with two thirty-five to side control. Very nicely done. Alvey looked pissed at himself. Vianna worked on a kimura perhaps. He had the back beautifully with both hooks, Alvey turned to guard, Vianna tried an armbar, nope he had the standing back. Two minutes. Vianna kneed the leg twice there. One thirty-five. They broke away. One minute as Alvey landed a leg kick and an inside kick. Vianna landed an inside kick with thirty-five. Alvey landed a leg kick. Vianna landed a big left hook and Alvey stuffed a double. Vianna had the back and dragged Alvey down. Fifteen as he had one hook standing. He worked towards the choke aggressively. The second round ended. 10-9 Vianna but very close. The third round began and they touched gloves. They circled, probing. Four thirty-five. Alvey wanted a knockout here. Alvey sprawled stuffing a single to the clinch with four fifteen. Vianna kept working another single with four minutes. Alvey had a wide base. Vianna kneed the thigh. Vianna had the standing back, Alvey stuffed a trip. Three thirty-five. Alvey turned to the clinch nicely. Three fifteen. Alvey worked the body and the head with rights. They broke. Three minutes. Alvey landed a leg kick. Two thirty-five. Alvey landed another leg kick. Alvey sprawled stuffing a single, he kept working it hard. Two fifteen. Vianna tried to throw in a trip. Alvey stuffed it, Vianna had the standing back. Two minutes. Vianna worked hard and had the waist cinch, dragging Alvey down. Alvey stood, Vianna had the standing back still. They broke with Vianna landing a right hand. One thirty-five as Alvey landed a body kick. Alvey landed a leg kick. One fifteen. Alvey landed a nice inside kick. One minute as Vianna landed a good jab there and ate a straight left. Vianna stalked Alvey, landing a nice left hook. Alvey ate another left hook and a right counter and a good left hook. Vianna shot for a single with thirty-five, Alvey stuffed it. They broke. Fifteen left. Alvey landed a leg kick and another and a good left hook and Vianna landed a right counter and another there as the third round ended. Damn... what a close, great last round. 10-9 Alvey. 29-28 Alvey. Jimmy Smith agreed completely. 29-28 Vianna, 29-28 Alvey and... 29-28 Vianna for the split decision.